Ecos del Pasado
by Loly
Summary: Un joven estudiante de medicina al que su novia dejo por un hombre con dinero, encuentra unas cartas ocultas en un viejo escritorio ¿De quien son las cartas? ¿Quien las escribe? la vida de este joven cambiara sin saberlo


Ecos del Pasado  
Por: Loly Sayol  
  
-¡Zorro! ¡Espera! Ya no puedo más, descansemos un minuto...  
-¡Casi llegamos! Solo nos faltan cuatro escalones.  
-¡No siento mis dedos!  
-¡No seas exagerado Niko!  
-Cuándo me pediste ayuda con el escritorio, se te olvido decirme que el  
ascensor ¡NO FUNCIONABA!  
-Si no pesa nada, no es para tanto  
-¡QUE NO PESA!  
-Te recuerdo que sugerí que sacáramos los cajones y tú dijiste que era  
mejor subirlo todo de una sola vez...  
-Yo y mi bocota, cuando aprenderé a mantenerla cerrada  
-Ya llegamos ¡UPS!  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-ò la puerta es muy pequeña ò el escritorio es muy grande  
-¿QUÉ? Me hiciste cargarlo por cuatro pisos y no te aseguraste que el  
maldito mueble pasara por la puerta.  
-Tranquilo, se me ocurre una idea  
-¡Mas té vale! ¡Zorro! Si no, te buscas a otro burro que lo cargue  
-Vamos a levantarlo, lo colocamos de lado, pasamos primero estas patas y  
luego lo giramos a la izquierda, para que así pasen las otras dos ¿Qué  
opinas?  
-No perdemos nada con probar...  
-¡Bien! A la cuenta de tres los levantamos y lo giramos 1, 2 y 3  
¡Arriba!  
-¡Zorro! ¡Detente! Se nos olvidaron los cajones........  
-¡OH NO!  
-¡Este esta bien! ¿Cómo esta el otro?  
-Una mano de barniz y quedara como nuevo  
-¿Cómo nuevo?.. que buena broma... si parece que vino con Colon en su  
primer viaje  
-¡Hey! No es tan viejo...  
-¡Houston! Tenemos un problema...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-El cajón debe de haberse descuadrado, no quiere entrar  
-Déjame verlo... ¡humm! ... Tiene una tabla suelta...  
-¿Se puede arreglar?  
-No esta roto... ¡Mira!... tiene un doble fondo, con el golpe debe de  
haberse abierto...  
-¿Un escondite secreto?  
-Si y parece que hay algo...  
-¡Déjame ver!  
-Espera a que lo saque  
-¿Qué es? ¿Alguna joya? ¿Dinero?  
-No, solo son unas cartas atadas con una cinta de ceda color rosa...  
-¡Lastima!  
-Si, no me hubiera caído nada mal un poco de dinero extra.  
-Bueno, metemos de una vez el escritorio.  
-Vamos, en una hora tengo clases y ese tipo me tiene manía, así que no  
quiero llegar tarde.  
  
-------oo2oo-----  
  
-¡ARRRGH!... que mala suerte tengo... primero llego tarde a clases y el  
profesor no me deja entrar y para colmo ella se presenta en el  
restaurante con ese tipo y los tengo que atender.  
-¿No era que ya la habías olvidado?  
-Es que no entiendo que le ve a ese tipo...  
-Déjame ver... será por que es Medico...  
-Yo también seré Medico... solo me faltan dos años...  
-Si pero tú no tienes un BMW, un apartamento de lujo en Chicago, un  
chalet en Suiza, un...  
-Ya párale...  
-No dirás que no te lo advertí...  
-Yo la amaba y creí que también me quería  
-Si, pero tú no tienes donde caerte muerto y a ella le gusta vivir  
rodeada de lujos...  
-Pero es que Liza me dijo que me quería...  
-Ella solo salía contigo para matar el tiempo, pero en cuanto apareció  
ese tipo con su dinero... no lo pensó dos veces...  
-Te juro que no me volveré a enamorar  
-Tranquilo amigo... seguro que conoces a otra chica y...  
-Te lo digo en serio... no dejare que me engañen otra vez  
-¡Zorro! No me dirás que por culpa Liza... No todas las mujeres son así  
-Ninguna mujer se volverá a burlar de mí...  
-Ya se te pasara, ¡Oye! ¿Qué es esto?  
-¿Qué cosa Niko?  
-Este paquete...  
-¡AH! Se me había olvidado, son las cartas que encontramos esta mañana.  
-¿Ya las leíste?  
-No, no he tenido tiempo  
-Tengo curiosidad, vamos... abre una  
-Esta bien... ¡Vaya! Tenias razón... el escritorio es bastante viejo  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Mira la fecha de la carta 28 de Marzo de 1915...  
-¡Caray! Tiene casi cien años  
-Mas o menos...  
-¿Todas son de esa fecha?  
-La última es de Diciembre de 1915  
-Déjame leer una...  
  
Chicago; 28 de Marzo de 1915  
  
Mi Querida Princesa;  
  
Acabo de llegar de San Francisco, lastima que no pudiste  
acompañarme ¿Cómo esta la salud de la Srta. Pony?, Sabes que  
cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo. Traje unos  
regalos para ti y los niños, este fin de semana me acercare al  
hogar y los llevare.  
  
Nos veremos pronto  
  
A.  
  
-¿Quién será "A" y "Princesa"?  
-Ni idea.  
-¿Dónde compraste el escritorio?  
-En un remate de muebles, cerca de la universidad  
-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber quienes son?  
-Realmente no...  
-Por que no leemos las otras cartas, tal vez logremos averiguar algo  
-Estoy ocupado, tengo un examen mañana...  
-Y yo que quería invitarte a unas cervezas.  
-Algunos vamos a la universidad a estudiar, por si no lo sabias...  
-¡Vaya que estas de mal humor Zorro!  
-Perdona Niko, es que estoy preocupado... si no saco buena nota en este  
examen, puedo perder la beca...  
-No te preocupes, sé que a veces soy bastante fastidioso.  
-Nos vemos mañana  
-Deberías relajarte un poco, ya pareces un viejo de 70 años.  
  
-------oo3oo-----  
  
-"Indicaciones de la biopsia pleural con aguja son esencialmente las  
mismas que las de la toracocentesis, cuando el líquido por sí solo no  
proporciona un diagnóstico específico. La mayoría de las biopsias se  
realizan en los pacientes con derrames celulares y exudativos en los que  
se sospecha una neoplasia, tbc u otras infecciones granulomatosas..."  
  
-¡ARRRGH!! Hay va otra vez ¿Qué es un "tbc"?, que manía tienen de nombrar  
las cosas por las iniciales, luego uno se confunde de letra y en lugar de  
una simple gripe, uno diagnostica Sarampión....  
  
- Procedimiento. La premedicación, la preparación y las técnicas usadas  
en la biopsia pleural con aguja son idénticas a las de la toracocentesis,  
incluida la anestesia de la pleura parietal. Se efectúa una pequeña  
incisión en la piel y se introduce una aguja de Abrams con jeringa por el  
reborde costal superior de la costilla inferior hasta llegar al  
derrame..."  
  
-.No hay forma... no logro aprenderme toda esa terminología medica... me  
cuesta concentrarme...., ¿Por qué tuvo que llevarlo al restauran?, Ella  
lo hizo a propósito, estoy seguro... y ese idiota pomposo... ¡ARRRGH!!  
Estuve tentado de echarle la sopa encima, pero necesito el trabajo. Tal  
vez Niko tenga razón y debo relajarme un poco, si sigo así, reprobare el  
semestre y ella abra ganado... ¿Qué hora es? Las 2:00am, no tengo mucho  
sueño, pero que puedo hacer a esta hora........ y si leyera un libro...  
No, ya estoy harto de libros... ¡Humm! Vamos a ver que pasan en la TV...  
¿Dónde estará ese dichoso control remoto?.... siempre lo pierdo... ¿Y  
esto? ¡AH! Las cartas... tal vez.... si leo una me distraiga...  
  
Chicago; 08 de Abril de 1915  
  
Mi Querida Princesa;  
  
La pase muy bien este fin de semana, aunque debo mejorar mi técnica  
para escalar árboles, esa tarde juntos tú y yo contemplando el  
atardecer desde la Colina de Pony, me hizo sentir como en los  
viejos tiempos. Como extraño aquellos días, a veces cuando estoy en  
la oficina y tengo el escritorio lleno de papeles, cierro los ojos  
y recuerdo lo feliz que era, cuando compartíamos aquel pequeño  
apartamento. ¿A ti no té pasa lo mismo?  
  
De tu compañero de apartamento  
  
A.  
  
-¿Compañero de apartamento?... Yo creía que estaban casados... ¿Serian  
estudiantes?... No puede ser posible, en aquella época no creo que  
permitieran que dos estudiantes de diferente sexo vivieran juntos. Pero  
si no están casados ¿De quien son esos niños? Que menciona en la primera  
carta y si el "Hogar" no es su casa entonces ¿Qué es?... tal vez en la  
siguiente carta descubra algo...  
  
Chicago; 14 de Abril de 1915  
  
Mi Querida Princesa;  
  
¡Claro que me acuerdo! Como olvidar tus primeros intentos...  
culinarios, aunque quisiera no podría, mi estomago aun se acuerda.  
Espera no te enfades, solo era una broma, no te quedo tan malo, el  
arroz estaba un poco quemado pero si recuerdas, me lo comí todo  
sin chistar.  
  
Pronto será tú cumpleaños ¿Ya tienes planes para ese día? Si no, se  
me ocurre que podríamos salir los dos a cenar y luego ir al teatro  
¿Qué opinas?  
  
De tú incondicional amigo  
  
A.  
  
-Cada vez entiendo menos, pareciera que solo son amigos... Pero la forma  
como el tipo escribe.... no sé..... ¡Aaah! Ya comencé a bostezar... Será  
mejor que me vaya a dormir, o me costara mantenerme despierto en el  
examen.  
  
-------oo4oo-----  
  
-¡ZORRO!  
-¡NIKO! Un día de estos me vas a dislocar el hombro con tus saludos..  
- No seas exagerado... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta él Dr. Frankestein me felicito...  
-Ten cuidado, si te oye llamarlo así... es capaz de suspenderte...  
-¡Pero! si fuiste tú el que le puso el apodo...  
-No lo digas en voz alta... que si llega a enterarse que fui yo...  
-Quien no te conozca...  
-¿A dónde vas ahora?  
-Pensaba acercarme a la biblioteca, tengo la tarde libre...  
-¡NO LO CREO! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una tarde libre?  
-Bueno... creo que fue el...  
-¡Lo sabia!, Ya ni te acuerdas y piensas desperdiciarla estudiando.  
-¡Pero! tengo que estudiar, tú sabes la beca....  
-¡Zorro! Esa excusa la tienes muy gastada... vamos a tomar unas cervezas  
y si tenemos suerte tal vez conozcamos algunas chicas...  
-Yo.... ¡Esta bien! Pero primero pasemos por el apartamento a dejar estos  
libros.  
-Te sigo...  
-Voy a cambiarme esta camisa, hay Cervezas frías si quieres....  
-¡Zorro! No, qué no eras curioso...  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Me parece que has estado leyendo algunas cartas...  
-¡AH! Es que no podía dormir y leí algunas...  
-¿Ya leíste esta?  
-Déjame ver... No  
  
Chicago;22 de Abril de 1915  
Mi Querida Princesa;  
  
¡Estoy perdonado! Gracias Princesa, temía que te hubieras enojado  
conmigo.  
  
Sobre mi invitación, ¿Las chicas te tienen planeada una fiesta en  
el Hogar de Pony?, No te preocupes, saldremos otro día. ¿Qué si  
pienso asistir?, Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso, jamás me  
perdería. Tú cumpleaños ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?. Aunque  
sea, dame una pista.  
  
Tú fiel amigo  
  
A.  
  
-Como que alguien le arruino los planes al tipo...  
-Eso parece... Nos vamos...  
  
-------oo5oo-----  
  
-¡Ahyy! Mi cabeza......  
-¿Cuantas cervezas nos tomamos, Niko?  
-Yo deje de contar después de la quinta...  
-Que bueno que hoy es Sábado y no tenemos clases...  
-¡CLASES! ¡ZORRO!, eres un caso perdido, a quien se le ocurre pensar ir a  
clases, después de la fiesta de anoche...  
-¡Tú! Seguro que no... estabas tan mal que te tuviste que quedar a  
dormir en el sofá.  
-Hablando de sofá... tendrías que cambiarlo, siento que dormí sobre  
piedras...  
-Piedras no... solo te acostaste en mis libros...  
-¡Vaya! Con razón me duele la espalda  
-Solo faltaría que me los hubieras dañado...  
-¿Esas son las cartas?.... déjame leer otra...  
  
Chicago; 10 de Mayo de 1915  
Mi Adorada Princesa;  
  
Te ruego que me perdones, aunque sé que mi comportamiento en tú  
cumpleaños es imperdonable. Por mas que lo pienso, aun no entiendo  
que me paso, y esa forma en que trate a Tom, él no se lo merecía.  
  
Aunque legalmente soy tu tutor, no es excusa para haberme  
comportado de esa manera tan sobre protectora, además Tom solo te  
quiere como una hermana ¿Verdad?..  
  
De tú sobre protector tutor  
  
A.  
  
-¿Tutor? ¿Leíste bien Niko?  
-Eso es lo que aquí dice...  
-Esto cada vez sé esta poniendo más raro... el tipo es el tutor de la  
chica  
-¡Zorro! Por que no averiguamos quienes son...  
-No sabría por donde empezar... ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres...  
-¡El escritorio!  
-No entiendo..  
-Las cartas estaban dentro del mueble ¿No?  
-Tú crees que el vendedor sepa a quien pertenecen las cartas...  
-Elemental mi querido Watson  
  
-------oo6oo-----  
  
-Buenas tardes Señor ¿Se acuerda de mí?  
-No estoy seguro muchacho, me pareces conocido  
-Yo le compre un escritorio hace unos días...  
-¡AH! Sí, ya recuerdo... ¿Vienes a comprar? Tengo unas sillas que están  
en muy buen estado...  
-No gracias... yo quería hablarle sobre el escritorio...  
-No acepto devoluciones... el cartel lo dice bien claro "No se  
reembolsara el dinero una vez que los muebles salgan del establecimiento"  
- Mi amigo no vino por eso...  
-Si no vienen a comprar ¿Qué quieren?  
-Queríamos saber si usted conoció al anterior dueño del escritorio  
-No, lo siento chicos, ese escritorio vino en un lote que me mandaron de  
un pueblito cercano al Lago Michigan.  
-¡Lago Michigan! No queda tan lejos... ¡Zorro! Si salimos mañana  
temprano, tendremos todo el día para buscar y regresaremos antes del  
anochecer.  
-No puedo, Niko  
-¿Cuál es el problema?  
-La novia de uno de los chicos del restauran viene de visita y yo prometí  
ocupar su lugar...  
-Siempre de buen samaritano...  
-Samaritano nada, ese dinero extra me cae muy bien, tú sabes que la beca  
apenas me alcanza para cubrir los pagos de la Universidad y comprar  
algunos libros.  
-Disculpa amigo, mi Padre a cada rato me recuerda que no todos son tan  
afortunados como yo de tener un Papá con dinero que paga todos mis  
gastos. No me gusta admitirlo, pero a veces me comporto como el típico  
¡Niño Rico!  
-No seas tan duro contigo mismo Niko, eres un gran amigo, siempre estas  
cuando necesito ayuda..  
-Gracias Zorro.  
-Bueno y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
-Regresemos al apartamento y revisemos las cartas, tal vez logremos sacar  
alguna información que nos ayude.  
-Por lo menos ya tenemos un nombre "Hogar de Pony" y el posible lugar.  
  
Chicago; 20 de Mayo de 1915  
Mi Princesa;  
  
¡Celoso! ¡Yo!, Pero de donde sacaste esa idea. Por que razón  
debería estar celoso de Tom. Dile a Archie que deje de meterse en  
asuntos que no le conciernen, voy a tener que hablar muy  
seriamente con él, no me gustan ese tipo de bromas.  
  
Tú amigo  
  
A.  
  
-------oo7oo-----  
  
-¿Encontraste alguna pista?  
-No..  
-Mira lo que dice esta, pobre tipo, creo que se como se siente, mi Madre  
es igual, el verano pasado me hizo lo mismo  
-A ver...  
Chicago; 28 de Mayo de 1915  
Mi Dulce Princesa;  
  
No estoy molesto contigo, por favor te pido que tires esa carta,  
cuanto lamento haberla escrito. Lo que paso fue que tuve un mal día  
en la oficina y para colmo me encuentro al llegar a la casa con la  
desagradable sorpresa que la Tía Elroy había organizado una reunión  
para presentarme a las hijas casaderas de sus amigas.  
  
Ya puedes imaginarte como me sentí, después de dos horas, ya no  
podía sentir mi rostro de tanto fingir una sonrisa, al final logre  
escaparme, me encerré en la biblioteca y me puse a leer tú carta,  
estaba tan molesto con la Tía Elroy, que los comentarios de Archie  
fueron la gota final...  
  
Quisiera compensarte, saldrías el Viernes conmigo a cenar y luego  
podríamos ir al teatro.  
  
Por favor di que sí.  
  
A.  
  
-¡Zorro! A mi no me engaña, diga lo que diga... ese tipo estaba celoso  
-No sé, para mí que solo son amigos...  
-¡Amigo el ratón del queso!  
-¡Niko! No todo el mundo es como tú. Algunos hombres pueden ser solo  
amigos de una mujer.  
-Pero si yo tengo muchas amigas. No me vas a negar que son muy hermosas  
-Eres un caso imposible, contigo no se pueden hablar cosas serias...  
-Hablando de cosas serias... vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas... hay unas  
chicas que quiero presentarte...  
-¡Si no puedes con ellos...  
  
-------oo08oo-----  
  
-¡Hey! Doctorcito... termina de una vez de colocar esos platos que pronto  
empezaran a llegar los clientes y tú "Mister Leyes", con que se te vaya a  
caer otra cosa... mas vale que consigas otro trabajo...  
-Si Señor...  
-Si Señor... ¡Mister Leyes has esto... ¡Doctorcito aquello... Que le  
costaría llamarnos por nuestros nombres.  
-Una vez me dijeron que el lo hacia, para que no nos olvidáramos que  
gracias a este trabajo, podíamos estudiar.  
-Yo no lo creo... simplemente, no se acuerda de nuestros nombres...  
-Pues yo si... el otro día vino un cliente y él lo llamo "Doctorcito",  
resulta que el también había trabajado aquí cuando estudiaba y ahora es  
un medico muy respetado.  
-¿Y por qué no lo llamo por su nombre?  
-Eso mismo le pregunte y me respondió que para que no se le olvidara a la  
hora de dejar la propina que el también había sido mesonero como  
nosotros,  
-¡Bien ya termine!, me parece que tenemos algunos minutos de descanso,  
antes que llegue el primer cliente... aprovechare y estudiare un poco.  
-Ya estoy harto de estudiar, creo que leeré unas cartas que traje...  
-¿Alguna novia que dejaste en el pueblo?  
-No.... este... son de un viejo amigo...  
  
Chicago; 10 de Junio de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
Soy yo quien debería agradecerte por una noche tan maravillosa, tu  
sola presencia hace que todos mis problemas desaparezcan.  
  
Te gustaría pasar este fin de semana en Lakewood, la Tía Elroy no  
estará, así que podremos subirnos a los árboles sin que nos  
regañen, visitar a Puppe y al resto de los animales en la  
cabaña..  
  
Te estaré esperando  
  
A.  
  
-¡LAKEWOOD!, Tengo que buscar un mapa a ver donde queda ese sitio, espera  
a que Niko se entere, junto con el "Hogar de Pony" ya tenemos otra pista.  
  
-------oo09oo-----  
  
-¡Zorro! Al fin te encontré  
-¿Que ocurre Niko? Estaba en la biblioteca dejando unos libros  
-Me acabo de enterar... ya publicaron las notas del semestre, rápido...  
vamos...  
-ESPERA NIKO CUIDADO CON LA CHI....  
-Lo siento mucho señorita.  
-Disculpa, a veces mi amigo no se fija por donde va  
-Estoy bien... gracias...  
-Déjame ayudarte...  
-No es nada, solo se me cayo un libro...  
-¡Zorro! Vamos... ella ya dijo que estaba bien...  
-¿Qué...  
-¡Zorro! Las notas vamos...  
-¡Ah sí! las notas... disculpa... es que...  
-¡Un momento!  
-¿Si?  
-Ese libro es mío  
-Disculpa... toma...¿también estudias medicina?  
-Sí...  
-¡ZORRO!  
-Ya voy Niko...  
-Parece que tú amigo tiene prisa  
-Será mejor que vaya con él...  
-Si, será mejor... Adiós  
-Que té pasa Zorro... ¿Estas sordo?  
-¡La chica!  
-¿Cuál chica?  
-La que te llevaste por delante, Niko  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?  
-¡Sus ojos!  
-¿Acaso tenia algo en los ojos?  
-No... es que... por unos instantes nuestras miradas se cruzaron... y sus  
ojos me hicieron recordar...  
  
Chicago; 20 de Junio de 1915  
Mi Dulce Princesa;  
  
No sé por donde empezar, tengo miedo, tiemblo al pensar que tal vez  
esta sea la última vez que te escriba, la posibilidad de que por  
culpa de esta carta pueda llegar a perderte, me hace dudar si  
seguir o no, pero quiero que sepas, ante todo, que valoro tú  
amistad por sobre todas las cosas y la sola idea de que una simple  
palabra arruine esta maravillosa relación que existe entre tú y yo,  
provoca en mi un temor que jamás había sentido.  
  
No sé exactamente como paso, solo sé que tú rostro me acompaña a  
donde quiera que voy, solo deseo perderme en tu mirada, en esos  
ojos verdes que parecen dos esmeraldas recién talladas y cada vez  
que escucho el canto de los pájaros, me recuerda el dulce sonido  
de tú risa.  
  
Por eso ya no puedo ignorar lo que siento por ti, a lo mejor tú  
dirás que estoy confundido, pero yo te digo que no, nunca en toda  
mi vida he estado tan seguro de algo, como lo estoy ahora, sé que  
te amo y quería que tú lo supieras,  
  
No te pido ni te exijo nada a cambio, no me debes nada, solo te  
ruego que si tú no sientes lo mismo, no me apartes de tú lado y que  
me permitas seguir siendo tú amigo.  
  
Tú amigo  
  
A.  
  
-------oo10oo-----  
  
-Tú crees que la chica de la biblioteca tiene los mismos ojos que la  
Princesa  
-No es por eso...  
-Entonces ¿Qué té pasa con esa chica? Zorro...  
-Realmente no lo sé...  
-¡Zorro!... lo que pasa es que a ti hechizaron...  
-Déjate de tonterías... contigo no se puede hablar...  
-¡Espera! Aclárame algo... él tipo al final se armo de valor y se le  
declaro  
-Yo aun no lo puedo creer  
-¡JA! ¡Yo tenia razón Zorro!  
-No sé...  
-Se notaba a leguas que ese tipo estaba enamorado  
-El tal vez este enamorado Niko... pero la chica, creo que no  
-¡Zorro! Lo que pasa es que tú aun estas despechado...  
-Si no me crees... toma lee esta carta...  
  
Chicago; 06 de Julio de 1915  
Mi Adorada Princesa;  
  
Han pasado dos semanas desde que te abrí mi corazón y aun no me has  
respondido, no hace falta, tú silencio dice mas que mil palabras,  
pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que hice.  
  
Sé que nuestra amistad es hermosa, que hombre no desearía tener a  
una amiga como tu, pero ya no es suficiente, te necesito, quiero  
que estés a mi lado, deseo que seas parte de mis sueños y yo de los  
tuyos. ¿Necesitas tiempo?, Esperare todo el tiempo que sea  
necesario.  
  
Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad  
  
A.  
  
-------oo11oo-----  
  
-¿Ahora que opinas?  
-Solo sé esta haciendo de rogar...  
-No lo creo Niko... ella simplemente no lo quiere y no se atreve a  
decírselo  
-Pues yo sigo pensando que la chica solo lo esta pensando...  
¿Apostamos?...  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Si la chica lo acepta, tú pagas la primera ronda de cervezas...  
-¡Hummm! No sé... nunca he podido ganarte una apuesta...  
-Vamos Zorro...  
-Esta bien... pero si en la siguiente carta no dice nada... yo gano...  
  
Chicago; 15 de Julio de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
¡ME AMAS! Quiero salir y gritarle al mundo ¡MI PRINCESA ME AMA!,  
  
Siento el calor del sol en mi rostro, podría jurar que escuche al  
viento murmurarle a las "Dulce Candy" que me amabas. Esta noche  
dormiré feliz, por que se que me amas y estoy seguro que te veré en  
mis sueños.  
  
Por siempre tuyo  
  
A.  
  
-¡JA! Gane, mi intuición nunca me falla...  
-Quien me manda apostar... contigo nunca gano  
-Deja de quejarte y vamos Zorro me debes unas cervezas  
-¿Dulce Candy? podría jurar que ese nombre ya lo había oído antes...  
-A mi no me suena de nada...  
-Dirás que estoy loco, pero creo que es una rosa muy especial...  
-Yo lo que creo es que té estas haciendo el loco, para no pagar las  
cervezas, así que andando ¡Zorro!  
  
-------oo12oo-----  
  
-Hoy me voy a embriagar de lo lindo y todo a tú costa ¡Zorro!  
-¿Qué estas inventando Niko?... solo apostamos una ronda ¡He!  
-¡Oye! Tenemos dos buenas razones para celebrar...  
-Ahora si que no te entiendo  
-Que nuestro amigo tiene novia y al fin termino el semestre...  
-A no Niko... yo solo prometí una ronda...  
-¿Acaso no piensas celebrar que aprobamos el semestre?  
-Bueno... Este... por un momento pensé que reprobaría  
-¡Yo no! eres lo que se dice todo un "Cerebrito", mi querido amigo  
-Lo que me tiene mas asombrado, es que tú te la pasas brincando de una  
fiesta a otra y aun así, pasaste.  
-Ya te lo dije una vez "Memoria fotográfica"  
-¡Pero si es...  
-¿Qué ocurre? Zorro  
-¡Vaya¡ pero si es Doc y su amigo el Payaso  
-¡Liza!  
-¿Perdiste tú escoba? Liza...  
-Tan simpático como siempre... Niko  
-Y tú... igual de bruja...  
-¿Qué haces por aquí? Liza  
-Casualmente te estaba buscando...  
-Así... y se puede saber...  
-Venia a devolverte el anillo que me diste...  
-¡Caramba! Liza... tú devolviendo una joya...  
-No me hagas reír Niko... Como se te ocurre llamarle así a esta  
baratija... de él no me extraña, ya que nunca ha visto una joya  
valiosa... pero tú...  
-¿Baratija? Sí me costo un mes de sueldo...  
-No te ofendas... claro que para alguien como tú, debe ser muy  
valiosa... pero no se compara con el anillo que Robert me dio...  
miren... ¿A qué nunca habían visto un diamante tan grande?.  
-¿Estas segura que es un diamante? Liza... a mí me parece un simple  
trozo de vidrio...  
-¡VIDRIO!... No sé ni por que me molesto en hablar con Uds. ¡ADIOS!  
-¡Hey Liza! Se te olvida la escoba... ¡Zorro! ¿Adónde vas?  
-A meter la cabeza dentro de un barril de cerveza...  
-No le hagas caso solo lo hace para fastidiar...  
-Un mes de mi sueldo... y ella lo llama baratija... debo ser el mas  
idiota de los idiotas...  
-!Zorro¡ Espera se té cayo una carta... ¡Zorro!  
  
Chicago; 20 de Julio de 1915  
Mi Princesa Encantada;  
  
No aguanto las ganas de decirle a todo el mundo que nos amamos. El  
Martes, iremos los dos a la ciudad para comprarte el vestido más  
hermoso que haya.  
  
El día de mi cumpleaños, quiero que todo el mundo te vea entrar de  
mi brazo y se queden deslumbrados por tú belleza.  
  
Por siempre tuyo  
  
A.  
  
-------oo13oo-----  
  
-¡Zorro! ¿Dónde te habías metido?.. Te perdiste la mejor fiesta del  
fin de semestre.  
-No estaba de humor...  
-No me digas que aun estas dolido por lo que dijo Liza  
-No es por eso...  
-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Van a remodelar el restauran, así que tengo que buscarme otro  
trabajo...  
-Por eso no hay problema amigo... te tengo una sorpresa...  
-Le tengo pavor a tus sorpresas...  
-No esta es buena... Papá quedo tan complacido con mis notas que  
quiere que trabaje este verano en su clínica... aprovechando que  
estaba de buen humor le pregunte si tenia trabajo para ti y él dijo  
que sí...  
-¿Tu Papá me va a contratar como pasante en su clínica?  
-Así es amigo mío... que opinas  
-Que es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo...  
-Ya veras la pasaremos a lo grande... si vieras la preciosura de  
enfermeras que hay en la clínica... ¡Zorro! ¿No escuchaste lo que  
dije?  
-Es ella...  
-¿Ella?  
-En la parada de autobús... es ella  
-¿De quien hablas?  
-La chica de la biblioteca, Niko  
-¿La hechicera de ojos verdes?  
-Voy a hablar con ella, ya vengo  
-¡CUIDADO ZORRO!  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Estas loco, como se te ocurre cruzar la calle de esa manera, casi te  
atropella ese auto.  
-Es que tengo que hablar con ella...  
-¡Zorro! esa chica te tiene hechizado  
-Ya no la veo...  
-No te preocupes amigo, seguro que la vuelves a ver, ahora vamos a  
celebrar.  
-Tú no entiendes... yo tengo que hablar con ella...  
  
Chicago; 24 de Julio de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
¿Cómo te sientes? Me dejaste muy preocupado, ¿Estas segura que solo  
fue el champaña?, si ya sé que no estas acostumbrada, solo que  
nunca te había visto así, tan pálida, temblorosa, tenias los ojos  
rojos, como si hubieras estado llorando...  
  
Debiste quedarte a pasar la noche en Lakewood o al menos permitirme  
que te acompañara. ¡Al diablo! Con los invitados, tú eres la  
persona más importante de mi vida.  
  
Por favor cuídate mucho  
  
A.  
  
-------oo14oo-----  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿La encontraste?  
-Nada... nadie la conoce...  
-Ya te dije que sin saber su nombre, te seria muy difícil encontrarla,  
la universidad es enorme...  
-El libro que llevaba era de cuarto año de medicina... tenia la  
esperanza que la mujer de la biblioteca se acordara de ella...  
-Pero ella no te había dado los nombres de las chicas que habían  
retirado ese libro...  
-Si, logre hablar con todas, pero ninguna era ella.  
-Y no les preguntaste si la conocían...  
-¡Claro que lo hice! No soy burro...  
-Tranquilo Zorro no te enfades...  
-Me contestaron que nadie con esas características estudiaba con  
ellas.  
-¡Que raro!  
-No tanto... acuérdate que el semestre termino y ya la mayoría de los  
estudiantes se fueron de vacaciones.  
-Bueno, seguro que la vuelves a ver el próximo semestre  
-Eso espero... aunque no se me quita la sensación de que era muy  
importante que hablara con ella... bueno nos vemos Niko  
- ¿Adónde vas?  
-A trabajar...  
-¡Pero! ¿No que iban a remodelar el restauran?  
-Si, cierran el Viernes, así que aun me queda una semana de trabajo.  
-Bueno amigo... nos vemos  
-Nos vemos Niko...  
  
Chicago; 02 de Agosto de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
¿Estas segura que no puedes acompañarme?, Si se lo pides, estoy  
seguro que Patty con gusto, tomaría tú lugar por unos días. Deseaba  
tanto que pudieras venir conmigo a Boston.  
  
Hay tantos sitios que quería mostrarte. Solo de pensar que pasare  
unas semanas sin verte...  
  
Por favor ven conmigo  
  
A.  
  
-------oo15oo-----  
  
-¡UPS! Perdona  
-Debemos dejar de vernos así...  
-¿Que?  
-Es una broma... como la otra vez tu amigo casi me lanza por las  
escaleras...  
-¡Ah! Y yo casi te doy un portazo en la cara... ¿Te lastime?  
-Estoy bien... ¡Zorro!  
-¿Zorro?  
-¿No fue así como te llamo tu amigo?  
-Si... pero es un apodo... mi nombre es...  
-¡LLEVO MEDIA HORA ESPERANDOTE EN EL AUTO...!  
-¡Eres un exagerado! Lean...  
-Pues no pienso esperarte todo el día...  
-Debo irme...  
-Espera... yo quisiera hablar contigo...  
-Perdona... pero ahora no puedo  
-¿Tal vez mas tarde?  
-Me encantaría pero... me voy de viaje... tal vez podamos vernos...  
-¿VIENES O NO?  
-¡Lean! Suéltame...  
-¡Oye amigo! La señorita te dijo que la soltaras...  
-NO TE METAS DONDE NADIE TE LLAMA...  
-Si no la sueltas...  
-Por favor no peleen... Lean espérame en el auto...  
-No, te vienes ya...  
-Será mejor que me vaya...  
-Disculpa creo que no debí... no quiero que por mi culpa tu nov...  
-No le hagas caso a mí "Primo"... es insoportable de nacimiento...  
-¡Primo!  
-Bye ¡Zorro!  
-Adiós ¡Princesa!  
-¡Hey! ¿Doctorcito piensas quedarte todo el día hay parado?  
-Disculpe Jefe...  
-Encima que llegas tarde... no sé por que me molesto en contratar  
estudiantes...  
-Que preciosura chico... ¿La conoces?  
-No... solo la he visto un par de veces...  
-Lastima... te iba a pedir que me la presentaras...  
-Si es una lastima...  
  
Chicago; 10 de Agosto de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
Cada día que paso lejos de ti es una tortura. Me cuesta  
concentrarme en mi trabajo, le dije a George que el se haría cargo  
de todo, ya no aguanto mas, saldré mañana en el primer tren.  
  
Te extraño  
  
A.  
  
-------oo16oo-----  
  
-¡Hola!  
-A pasado mucho tiempo...  
-Te prometí que nos volveríamos a ver...  
-Te extrañe tanto...  
-Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te tuve entre  
mis brazos...  
-Me sentía muy sola sin ti...  
-¿Aun me amas?  
-Nunca deje de amarte... ¿y tú? ¿Aun me quieres?  
-Mi amor por ti es eterno... ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos...  
-¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos?  
-Muy pronto mi amor...  
-Te estaré esperando...  
-Déjame abrazarte... quiero volver a sentir el dulce aroma de tú piel  
-Bésame mi Príncipe...  
-RINGGGG... RINGGGG... RINGGG...  
-¿QUÉ PASA?... ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?...  
-RINGGGG... RINGGGG... RINGGG...  
-¡ARRRGH!... ¡MALDITO DESPERTADOR!... Se terminaron las clases... ya  
no tengo que madrugar... mira que olvidarme desconectarlo... me  
despertó en lo mejor del sueño... ¡Aunque era un sueño muy  
extraño!... parecía tan real... y me sentía como si fuera otra persona  
y la chica... ¿Cómo era?.. No recuerdo su rostro... pero tengo la  
sensación de haberla visto en algún lado... pero no estoy seguro...  
Tal vez si me acuesto a dormir vuelva a soñar donde me quede...  
¡ARRRGH!... mejor me dejo de tonterías... ya se me están pegando las  
malas mañas de Niko... será mejor que me levante y me dé una ducha de  
agua fría para despejarme y aproveche el día... Niko me ofreció  
quedarme en su casa este Verano, así que debo ver que me llevo y que  
dejare... ¡Arriba!... ¿Qué son estos papeles?... ¡Ahh! Son las  
cartas... me quede dormido leyéndolas...  
  
Chicago; 14 de Agosto de 1915  
Princesa ¿Dónde estas?  
  
En cuanto llegue, fui por ti al hogar y no te encontré, la Srta.  
Pony y la Hna. María, no quisieron decirme donde estas.  
  
¡Amor mío! No entiendo que esta pasando.  
  
A.  
  
-------oo17oo-----  
  
-¡Zorro! ¿Ya tienes todo listo?  
-Si, solo me falta guardar estas cosas y ya...  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Parece un broche ¿Dónde lo encontraste?  
-Se salió de este sobre...  
-Déjame verlo...  
-Parece uno de esos emblemas familiares que se usaban antiguamente y  
mira en el centro tiene escrita la letra "A" la misma inicial del  
tipo.  
-¡Aja!  
-¡Zorro!..  
-¡Humm!  
-La tierra llamando a Zorro...  
-¿Decías algo?  
-¡Chico! Me asustaste... parecía que no estabas aquí  
-Disculpa Niko... es que... este broche...  
-¿Qué tiene el broche?  
-Niko... tendrás que disculparme con tu Padre, pero no podré aceptar  
el trabajo  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Zorro!  
-Debo salir de viaje...  
-¿Viaje? Así de repente... ¿Adonde vas?  
-No se como explicarlo... pero debo averiguar de quien es este  
broche...  
-¡Una aventura! Te acompaño...  
-No, lo siento amigo... pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo...  
  
Chicago; 24 de Agosto de 1915  
Princesa de mi corazón  
  
Fui a hablar con Annie, ella dice que no te busque y me entrego el  
broche, No entiendo nada, ¿Por qué me lo devuelves? Ya te lo dije  
una vez, que ese prendedor era tuyo y no aceptare que me lo  
devuelvas.  
  
Por favor amor mío, no me hagas esto, ¿Si hice algo malo?  
¡PERDONAME!, Pero no me dejes, no puedo vivir sin ti.  
  
¡Amor mío! No me abandones  
  
A.  
  
-------oo18oo-----  
  
-¡Liza! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Quería hablar contigo  
-Entre tú y yo, ya no hay nada mas de que hablar, me parece que fuiste  
muy clara la última vez que no vimos  
-Te lo pido, solo será un momento  
-No se como tienes el valor de venir hasta aquí, después de...  
-Por favor...  
-Sé que lo voy a lamentar... pasa.  
-Gracias, se ve diferente, ¿Cambiaste los muebles?  
-Nos has venido hasta acá para hablar de los muebles ¿O me equivoco?  
-Tienes razón... es que no sé por donde empezar...  
-Podrías repetirme aquello de "Amor con hambre no dura" ò "Tú eres una  
mujer acostumbrada a un estilo de vida que yo no podría costear"...  
-¡Eres cruel!  
-¿Yo soy cruel? solo me remito a repetir tus palabras...  
-Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ellas...  
-¡Liza! No tengo tiempo para esto, dime de una vez a que viniste...  
-Si, ya vi las maletas ¿Vas a viajar?  
-El semestre termino, Así que me iré de vacaciones por unas semanas...  
-¿Vas solo?  
-Eso no es de tú incumbencia  
-¡Disculpa! Sé que no tengo derecho... solo es que tenia la esperanza  
de...  
-¿Esperanza de que?  
-¡Yo aun te amo!  
-¿Qué...  
-Estoy tan arrepentida, no he podido olvidarte y pensé que tal vez...  
-Olvídalo Liza...  
-Pero es que yo te amo y quiero volver contigo  
-Pero yo no te amo  
-No lo puedo creer, yo sé que tú me quieres, lo que pasa es que estas  
herido, te entiendo, pero sí nosotros...  
-¡No! Liza, no te amo, y ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca te ame...  
-No es posible... ¡Tú me amas!  
-No Liza...  
-Hay otra en tú vida... ¿Verdad?  
-No es por eso...  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no me amas?  
-Por que conocí al verdadero amor...  
-Pero si no estas enamorado de otra ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
-No hace falta estar enamorado de alguien para reconocer al amor  
verdadero  
-No te entiendo...  
-Lo que había entre tú y yo no era amor, era simple atracción física, si  
realmente hubiéramos estado enamorados, no me habrías dejado por ese tipo  
y yo habría luchado por tú amor.  
-Pero yo...  
-Será mejor que te marches...  
-Pero yo te amo, déjame probártelo  
-Por favor Liza...  
-Esta bien me marcho... pero quiero decirte que te esperare  
-No pierdas el tiempo...  
-Estoy segura que volverás a mí...  
-Yo no apostaría  
-¡Adiós amor!  
-¡Adiós Liza!............. ¡Querido amigo! ¿Podré algún día enamorarme?  
¿Llegare a sentir por alguien el mismo amor que tu sentiste por tú  
adorada Princesa?  
  
Chicago; 06 de Septiembre de 1915  
Mi Dulce Princesa;  
  
Archie fue a verme y me contó lo todo ¿Cómo es posible? Que le  
creyeras a la Tía Elroy y a Eliza. Siempre anteponiendo la  
felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya, por eso te amo tanto.  
  
Todo lo que te dijeron es mentira, la Tía Elroy no me puede quitar  
mi herencia, me la dejaron mis Padres, además soy mayor de edad y  
ella no tiene poder sobre mí y aunque así lo fuera, ¿Crees que yo  
seria capaz de alejarme de ti solo por temor a perder mi fortuna?.  
  
Cuando me conociste yo era un vagabundo y volvería gustoso a esa  
vida, siempre y cuando tú estuvieras a mi lado.  
  
¡Amor mío! Regresa a mi lado  
  
A.  
  
-------oo19oo-----  
  
-!ZORRO! Con que pensabas irte sin despedirte...  
-¡NIKO! Te lo digo en serio... un día de estos me sacas el hombro... ¿A  
qué viniste?  
-Quería desearte buena suerte y darte la noticia del siglo...  
-¿Tú Papá cambio de opinión y no vas a trabajar con él?  
-Eso no lo digas ni en broma... es sobre Liza  
-¡Liza! ¿Qué ocurre con ella?  
-El tipo corto con ella...  
-Ya me parecía a mi...  
-¿Ya lo sabias?  
-No, es que Liza me fue a visitar anoche...  
-¿Qué quería?  
-Me dijo que me amaba...  
-La muy p...  
-Olvídalo... dime que paso  
-Liza descubrió que el tipo esta casado  
-¿Y por eso terminaron?  
-No, espera... Liza le exigió que decidiera o ella o su esposa  
-¿El tipo escogió a la esposa?  
-Así es, resulta que él no tiene dinero, el apartamento en Chicago, el  
chalet en Suiza, su carro, todo le pertenece a la esposa y si se separan,  
lo pierde todo.  
-Y ella pensó que yo la recibiría con los brazos abiertos...  
-Semanas atrás... estoy seguro que la habrías perdonado, pero ahora hay  
algo diferente... has cambiado  
-¿Tú crees?  
-Cuando te conocí, parecías el típico muchacho de pueblo perdido en una  
gran ciudad, pero luego me di cuenta que había algo mas, era como si  
estuvieras buscando algo... que se te había perdido... pero ahora...  
-Crees que ya lo encontré...  
-Sí, se te ve mas seguro de ti mismo, sabes lo que quieres y vas en su  
busca  
-Espero que tengas razón  
-Y yo que encuentres lo que buscas...  
-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A: ROCKFORD, RACINE, LAKEWOOD Y MILWAUKEE... TODOS  
A BORDO...  
-Ese es mi tren... Adiós amigo y discúlpame con tu Padre...  
-Cuídate mucho Zorro, espero verte el próximo semestre.  
-No te preocupes, aquí estaré.  
  
Chicago; 15 de Septiembre de 1915  
Mi Adorada Princesa;  
  
Cuando volví a escuchar tú dulce voz, sentí que volvía a nacer, no  
tengo nada que perdonarte y por favor no dejes nunca de sonreír, ya  
sabes que eres mas hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras.  
  
Nada ni nadie podrá separnos jamás.  
  
A  
  
-------oo20oo-----  
  
-Próxima parada: Lakewood... se les agradece a todos los pasajeros que  
tengan cuidado y no se olviden de su equipaje... también se le informa a  
los pasajeros que continúan viaje hacia la ciudad de Milwaukee que el  
tren partirá en 10 minutos, así que se les agradece no salir de sus  
vagones... la compañía de trenes...  
-¡Bien! Ya estoy en Lakewood... aun no entiendo muy bien que esto  
haciendo... pero ya estoy aquí, así que no hay marcha atrás... vamos a  
ver... lo primero que tengo que hacer es localizar el deposito de  
muebles... ¿Dónde metí la nota que me dio el vendedor?... espero no  
habérmela olvidado... ¡Aja! Ya la encontré... disculpe señor...  
-Dígame joven...  
-Podría indicarme donde queda... este... "Deposito de muebles usados  
Jonson e hijos"  
-¿Jonson?... ¡Ah! Si... tu te refieres a la tienda del viejo Jonson...  
mira muchacho... no queda lejos... sigue derechito por esta avenida y  
como a unos 10 minutos te encontraras con un viejo edificio de ladrillos  
rojos, luego giras a la derecha y como a unos 500mts. Veras la tienda del  
viejo Jonson.  
-Gracias señor y que tenga un buen día  
-Que le vaya bien joven  
-¡10 Minutos! Dijo el viejo... ¡No queda lejos!... ya llevo 20 minutos y  
no veo ningún edificio de ladrillos rojos ¿Me abre equivocado de calle?  
ò el viejo me estaba tomando el pelo... mejor le pregunto a otra  
persona... ¡Oficial!... disculpe ¡Oficial!  
-¿Tienes algún problema?  
-Yo quería preguntarle sí...  
-¿Sí...  
-Ese auto...  
-¿Cuál auto?  
-Aquel Mercedes negro con el emblema en la puerta... ¿Ud. sabe a quien  
pertenece?  
-¿El Mercedes? pertenece a la familia Andrew... ¿Por qué preguntas?...  
tuviste algún problema...  
-No, es que el emblema me parece familiar...  
-No me extrañaría... la familia Andrew es una de las más influyentes de  
Lakewood, estas seguro que todo esta bien... me avisaron que los chicos  
empezaron las vacaciones y no me extrañaría que ese muchacho este  
haciendo de las suyas...  
-No, le aseguro que estoy bien...  
-¿Que me querías preguntar?...  
-¡Ah! este... podría indicarme donde queda él deposito de muebles usados  
Jonson e hijos  
-¿El viejo Jonson?... te pasaste de largo dos cuadras muchacho...  
-¿Me pase? Pero si no vi ningún letrero...  
-No hay letrero... El viejo Jonson murió hace como un mes y su hijo esta  
remodelando el local, dice que ahora será una tienda de antigüedades. Los  
mismo muebles pero con nombre fino... es increíble lo que la gente llega  
a pagar por un mueble viejo...  
-Gracias oficial...  
-No hay de que muchacho  
  
Chicago; 23 de Septiembre de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
Te envió esta con carta para decirte que por unas semanas no  
podremos vernos. Por ahora no puedo decirte el motivo pero te pido  
por favor que confíes en mi y no importa lo que pase no dudes  
nunca de mi amor por ti.  
  
Estas semanas que estaremos separados serán un tormento, pero te  
prometo que volveremos a vernos  
  
Eres toda mi vida  
  
A  
  
-------oo21oo-----  
  
-Buenos días... ¿Hay alguien?... Buenas...  
-Estamos cerrados... venga dentro de una semana...  
-No vengo a comprar... solo quería hacerle una pregunta...  
-No tengo tiempo... hace una hora que tendría que haber salido.  
-Por favor señor... solo serán unos minutos... quería ver si Ud. podría  
informarme sobre los antiguos dueños de un escritorio que le compre el  
Sr. Samuelson de Chicago, él me dijo que hablara con Uds.  
-¿Samuelson?... ¡Ese bandido¡... aprovechándose que mi viejo estaba  
enfermo y yo había salido, le compro por unos pocos dólares, un armario  
que era muy valioso... !Esa rata¡... !Cómo se atreva a volver por aquí...  
-Por favor señor... podría ayudarme...  
-Esta bien muchacho déjame ver... ¿Dices un escritorio?... a ver... aquí  
esta la lista de lo que se llevo ese bandido... la tengo a mano para que  
nunca se me olvide... veamos.. Un armario tipo colonial, un juego de  
comedor, una cama matrimonial, un escritorio de dos cajones, una  
poltrona...  
-Ese es... el escritorio de dos cajones  
-A ver... ¡Aja! ya lo recuerdo... ese escritorio pertenecía al antiguo  
orfanato Hogar de Pony que demolieron, mi Padre compro todos los muebles  
del lugar, eran muy viejos y no valían mucho...  
-¿Demolieron?...  
-Si, ya era muy viejo y construyeron uno mucho mas grande, con hospital y  
todo en su lugar.  
-Por casualidad sabría el nombre de las personas que cuidaban a los niños  
del Hogar de Pony...  
-Cuándo trajo los muebles mi Padre me lo dijo... creo que estaba la Srta.  
Pony que era como la dueña o algo así y también había una monja... ¿Cómo  
era que se llamaba?... Hermana Juana... no... Hermana María... si eso es  
la Hermana María.  
-¿No había una joven con ellas?...  
-No sabría decirte muchacho, eso paso hace tiempo... incluso yo aun no  
había nacido...  
-¿Sabe si la familia Andrew tiene alguna relación con el Hogar de Pony?  
-Creo que fueron ellos los que donaron la construcción del nuevo  
orfanato... no estoy muy seguro. A lo mejor en el nuevo Hogar de Pony te  
puedan dar mayor información.  
-Podría decirme como llegar...  
-Tengo que llevar unos muebles... si me ayudas a cargarlos al camión...  
te puedo dejar a mitad de camino.  
-Se lo agradecería mucho señor...  
  
Chicago; 10 de Octubre de 1915  
Mi Dulce Princesa;  
  
No logro entender como ellas lo descubrieron., sì es verdad,  
solicite la anulación de tú adopción. Siento mucho que fuera Eliza  
la que te diera esa noticia, pero te pido por favor que confíes en  
mi.  
  
Todo lo que estoy haciendo es para que podamos estar juntos y nadie  
pueda separarnos, Pronto nos veremos y podré explicártelo todo.  
  
Te amo  
  
A  
  
-------oo22oo-----  
  
-Bien aquí te dejo... si vas por ese camino, atravesando el bosque  
llegaras más rápido.  
-Gracias señor Jonson.  
-Fue un placer, muchacho  
-¡UFF¡ Qué calor hace... parece que llevo horas caminando por este  
bosque... creo que este no es el camino... ¡ME VOLVI A PERDER!... Ya me  
puedo imaginar lo que dirá Niko cuando le cuente... seguro que se reirá  
por horas... llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo en la ciudad, he perdido la  
costumbre de caminar por el campo... ¿Qué es ese ruido?... Parece el  
sonido de una cascada... con este calor no me vendría mal un  
baño...!Brrrr¡ ¡QUÉ FRIA¡ mejor nado un poco, así entrare en calor...  
¡Ahhh...! Que bien sé esta aquí... que lugar más hermoso, me recuerda la  
cascada en la que yo solía jugar de pequeño... ¿Qué es eso que se mueve  
ahí?... ¡Oye tú¡ deja mis cosas... !Hey¡... vaya con ese animalito...  
seguro que buscaba comida en mi mochila... ¡LAS CARTAS! ¿Dónde están?...  
ese bribón... seguro que se las llevo... ¡AJA! Ya lo vi... ven acá  
pequeño bandido... ya veras cuando te atrape... ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde se  
metió?... !AJA¡ te atrape... creíste que ibas a escapar... tranquilo  
muchacho no te hare nada, mira... te cambio las cartas por una galleta...  
¿Sí?... eso es... toma... no tengas miedo..  
-!ERES UN INÚTIL¡  
-Pero Mamá...  
-¿Qué?... Me pareció escuchar unas voces, tal vez ellos me puedan indicar  
el camino al Hogar de Pony.  
-LO UNICO QUE TENIAS QUE HACER ERA SALIR CON ELLA...  
-Mamá, tu sabes que ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien y...  
-Eso era cuando erais pequeños, pero ahora eres un hombre y tu deber era  
hacer que se enamore de ti.  
-Te juro que lo intente... pero ella...  
-ACASO CREES QUE SOY UNA IDIOTA... sé muy bien que te la pasaste saliendo  
con otras chicas...  
-Pero Mamá...  
-NADA DE PEROS... AHORA MISMO VAS A BUSCARLA...  
-Pero... si ella no esta en la mansión... salió desde muy temprano...  
-!OH DIOS MIO¡ es que acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo... ¿A dónde va ella  
todos los días?  
-A no... a ese mugroso sitio no voy... ni hablar...  
-¡CLARO QUE VAS A IR! Te subes de inmediato a tu auto y vas a buscarla...  
y más vale que cuando regreses, ella sea tu novia... si no me vas a  
oír... esa herencia tiene que ser nuestra...  
-Esta bien Mamá, lo que tu digas...  
-¡Hey! Cuidado... casi me atropella... Disculpe señora... Buenos días...  
-¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUI?... ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA...  
-Disculpe señora... es que caminaba por el bosque y me perdí... si usted  
fuera tan amable...  
-¡UN VAGABUNDO!... ¡JAMES!....!JAMES!... SACA DE INMEDIATO A ESTE  
PORDIOSERO DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD...  
-Espere señora... yo solo quería preguntarle...  
-Vamos amigo... ya escucho a la señora...  
-Espere señor... yo no soy ningún pordiosero...  
-No me interesa... la señora quiere que se vaya y es mejor no hacerla  
enojar...  
-Espere señor... lo que pasa es que estoy perdido...  
-¿Perdido?  
-Si vera... estoy buscando el Hogar de Pony y me dijeron que tomando un  
atajo por el bosque llegaría más rápido, pero creo que me equivoque de  
dirección...  
-¡El Hogar de Pony!... por que no lo dijo antes... sígame... Sam tiene  
que llevar unas cosas al Hogar... él puede llevarlo...  
-¿En serio?... que suerte... muchas gracias...  
  
Chicago; 18 de Octubre de 1915  
Mi Princesa Encantada;  
  
¡Es mentira! No entiendes amor mío que todo es un plan de la Tía  
Elroy y Eliza para separarnos. Si, es verdad que fui a cenar a casa  
del Sr. Houston, pero fue una cena de negocios y no para pedir la  
mano de su hija, como quiso hacerte creer la Tía Elroy.  
  
Te pido por favor que no hagas caso de lo que ellas te digan y a  
menos que mande a George con una nota de mi puño y letra, no  
vuelvas a Lakewood, no importa lo que digan, temo que vuelvan a  
intentar algo mas para separarnos.  
  
Te amo  
  
A  
  
-------oo23oo-----  
  
-Es usted muy amable señor Sam..  
-Solo dime Sam, muchacho... no soy tan viejo además no estoy acostumbrado  
a que me llamen señor.  
-Lo que usted diga señ.. Sam... ¡Hey! ¿Tú que haces aquí?  
-¿Tienes como mascota un zorrillo?  
-No, no lo tenia... pero parece que ahora sí...  
-¡Humm! Una vez mi abuelo me contó de alguien que también tenia uno como  
mascota...  
-Jajajaj... espera pequeño... me haces cosquillas... ¡Ya se! Lo que tu  
quieres es otra galleta...  
-Disculpa la curiosidad muchacho... ¿A qué vas al Hogar de Pony?  
-Estoy buscando a una persona  
-¿A tus Padres? ¿Eres adoptado?  
-¡No!...  
-Entonces no entiendo...  
-Vera... hace unas semanas compre un escritorio y en uno de sus cajones  
encontré estas cartas y aun no sé por que, me dio la loca idea de buscar  
a su dueño...  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el Hogar de Pony?  
-El escritorio procedía del antiguo Hogar de Pony  
-¿De que tratan las cartas?  
-Las cartas las escribe un joven a su enamorada... pero parece que la  
familia de el no esta de acuerdo con su relación...  
-¡Humm! ¿Y sabes sus nombres?  
-No, solo sé que la llama Princesa y la firma con la letra "A", además  
encontré este broche en una de las cartas...  
-¡Ese es el emblema de los Andrew!...  
-¿Lo conoce?  
-¡Que si lo conozco! Mi familia ha trabajado para los Andrew por  
generaciones... Muchacho creo que no te servirá de nada ir al Hogar de  
Pony... me parece que en su lugar deberías hablar con la Srta. Andrew.  
-¿Usted cree que ella pueda ayudarme?  
-Los Andrew desde la época de mi bisabuelo se han encargado del Hogar de  
Pony y si alguien sabe algo de esa historia, seguro que es la Srta.  
Andrew.  
-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?  
-En cuanto dejemos estos paquetes, yo te llevare a conocerla  
-Se lo agradezco... Sam... disculpe... Por casualidad ¿Sabe donde queda  
la Colina de Pony?  
-Claro muchacho... mira justamente es por ese camino... no queda lejos...  
¿Por qué preguntas?  
-El las cartas hablan mucho de ella y me gustaría conocerla...  
-Mira... vamos hacer esto... yo te dejo aquí, tu vas a la colina y de  
regreso te paso buscando ¿Qué opinas?  
-No quisiera abusar, usted ha sido muy amable  
-No te preocupes muchacho... para mí es un placer ayudar... anda...  
bájate y como en media hora te paso buscando.  
-Gracias Sam  
  
Chicago; 26 de Octubre de 1915  
Mi Amada Princesa;  
  
Has hecho bien en avisarme, no creo en ese repentino  
arrepentimiento de la Tía Elroy, debe de estar planeando algo. No,  
como te dije, no vayas a Lakewood, ella no tiene que enseñarte  
nada, me gustas tal como eres y para mí tú eres la dama mas  
refinada del mundo.  
  
Pasare a verte el Martes, no resisto un día mas sin verte.  
  
Te amo  
  
A.  
  
-------oo24oo-----  
  
-Estoy fuera de forma, no puedo dar ni un paso mas, pero valió la pena...  
¡qué lugar tan hermoso!, el chico no exageraba en sus cartas... seguro  
que desde la cima de la colina se puede ver todo el valle...  
-¡SUÉLTAME!  
-¿Qué son esos gritos? Parece que alguien necesita ayuda... mejor me doy  
prisa..  
-¡SUÉLTAME LEAN! NO PIENSO IR A NINGUN LADO Y MENOS CONTIGO  
-¡NO! TE VIENES CONMIGO YA...  
-¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!  
-NO ME IMPORTA... AHORA MISMO NOS VAMOS A LA CASA Y LES DIRAS A TODOS QUE  
NOS VAMOS A CASAR  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE AMO...  
-¡AMOR! NO ME HAGAS REIR... QUIEN DIJO QUE TE AMABA...  
-ERES UN DESGRACIADO... JAMAS ME CASARE CON UN BASTAR... ¡AHYY!  
-ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETARME  
-¡SUELTALA!  
-¡TU!....  
-SI NO LA SUELTAS NO RESPONDO...  
-NO ME DIGAS... ¿Y QUE ME VAS HACER SI NO LO HAGO?... NO SABES CON QUIEN  
TE ESTAS METIENDO ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE TE MARCHES...  
-POR ULTIMA VEZ... SI NO LA SUELTAS...  
-YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE ESTE JUEGUITO AHORA VERAS....... ¡AUGHH!  
-TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR A UNA MUJER...  
-ME AGARRASTES DESPREVENIDO... AHORA VERAS TE VOY A... ¡ARRRRG!... ¡COFF!  
¡COFF!  
-Te lo advertí... ahora vete si no quieres pasar mas vergüenza  
-Me las vas a pagar ¡COFF! ¡COFF!... Acabare contigo de una vez por  
todas...  
-¡CUIDADO! LEAN ESTA ARMADO...  
-¡AHYYY! Mi mano... me rompiste la mano...  
-Ahora vete y si te vuelvo a ver molestándola...  
-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI... ME LAS VAS A PAGAR...  
-Claro que no se quedara así, Lean... en cuanto la familia se entere de  
lo que me hiciste... seguro que te echarán a la calle.  
-Tú te casaras conmigo... ya lo veras... mi Madre hablara con la familia  
y...  
-Olvídalo Lean... la abuela jamás lo permitirá... será mejor que te  
vayas...  
-Nos volveremos a ver y me las pagaras...  
-Cuando tu quieras mocoso...  
-¡LEAN! MARCHATE...  
-Estas bien Princesa...  
-Sí, gracias Zorro... pero ¿Qué haces aquí...  
-Me creerías si te digo... que estoy aquí por ti...  
-Srta. Andrew... Srta. Andrew ¿Esta usted bien?, ¿El Señor Lean volvió a  
molestarla?  
-Sam... mi querido Sam... no te preocupes, aquí mi caballero andante me  
salvo  
-Vaya joven... como que usted solito encontró a la Srta. Andrew.  
-¿Tú eres la Srta. Andrew?  
-Así es, pensé que ya lo sabias ¿No dijiste que estabas aquí por mí?  
-Si y no... hace tiempo que te buscaba pero no sabia quien eras  
-¿Por que me buscabas?  
-Srta. Andrew, el joven me pregunto sobre el viejo Hogar de Pony y yo le  
dije que hablara con usted.  
-El Hogar de Pony ¿Qué quieres saber?  
-No sé por donde empezar... veras hace un mes compre un viejo escritorio  
y en uno de sus cajones encontré estas cartas. Después de leerlas sentí  
curiosidad por saber a quien pertenecían.  
-Srta. Andrew no seria mejor que nos fuéramos a la mansión....  
-No Sam... vete tú... yo iré mas tarde con el joven...  
-¿Esta segura? Y si el Señor Lean vuelve...  
-No te preocupes... no creo que se atreva, anda vete y avísale a la  
abuela que estoy en la Colina.  
-Lo que usted ordene Srta. Andrew, se la encargo joven...  
-Cuente conmigo Sam, la Srta. Andrew estará segura a mi lado.  
-Bien veamos esas cartas...  
-Toma... esto estaba en una de las cartas... creo que te pertenece...  
-¡Pero si es el broche de....  
  
Chicago; 15 de Noviembre de 1915  
Mi Dulce Princesa;  
  
Aun no puedo creer que Neal se haya atrevido, no sé que hubiera  
pasado si no llego a tiempo. Estoy seguro que todo era un plan de  
la Tía Elroy, por eso quería que fueras a Lakewood. Como podían  
pensar que caeríamos en una trampa tan evidente.  
  
Yo te amo y confió en ti, sé que jamás serias capaz de traicionarme  
y mucho menos con Neal.  
  
Eres mi razón de vivir  
  
A.  
  
-------oo25oo-----  
  
-¿Sabes a quien pertenece este broche?  
-No estoy segura... pero juraría que lo he visto en alguna fotografía...  
no hay duda que es el emblema de la familia Andrew, pero nadie de la  
familia que yo sepa tiene uno que se le parezca.  
-Dime por favor de quien era... aun no entiendo porque... pero cada carta  
que leía sentía como si esas personas tuvieran que ver conmigo.  
-¿Sabes quien escribía las cartas?  
-No... el chico solo firmaba con su inicial "A"  
-¿Y su destinatario?  
-Solo sé que la llamaba Princesa y ella era como su pupila o hija  
adoptiva.  
-Entonces por que dices que sientes que esas personas tienen que ver  
contigo...  
-Cuando era pequeño tenia un sueño que se repetía por varias noches  
seguidas y después de unos días desaparecía. Hacia tiempo que deje de  
tenerlo y hace unos días volvió, esta vez fue muy claro, normalmente casi  
no recuerdo los detalles, pero esta vez fue diferente y justo a la mañana  
siguiente encontré el broche y lo reconocí, lo había visto en mi sueño.  
Por eso necesito saber a quien pertenecía el broche.  
-¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?  
-Había una chica esperando al lado de un gran árbol y de repente se  
volteaba y me miraba...  
-¿Tu salías en el sueño?  
-No exactamente... era yo pero al mismo tiempo me sentía otra persona...  
-¿Qué te decía la chica?  
-Que me había estado esperando como prometió y en ese momento yo le  
entregaba el broche...  
-¡Zorro!... quiero que mires a tu alrededor y dime que ves...  
-Logro ver todo el Valle desde aquí ¿Por qué?  
-No fíjate bien... hacia la colina ¿Qué ves?  
-Un árbol... es muy grande... debe ser muy viejo y...  
-¿Sí?  
-¡ES EL! ¡ESE ES EL ARBOL DE MI SUEÑO!  
  
Chicago; 01 de Diciembre de 1915  
Mi Adora Princesa;  
  
La espera ya termino, acabo de firmar los papeles, oficialmente ya  
no eres mas una Andrew.  
  
Espérame en la Colina de Pony, tengo algo muy importante que  
decirte.  
  
Te amare por siempre  
  
A.  
  
-------oo26oo-----  
  
-No entiendo que esta pasando aquí... ese es el mismo árbol de mi sueño y  
la colina ¡ES LA MISMA!... debo estar soñando... ¡NO PUEDE SER!  
-¡Tranquilo! Será mejor que te sientes....  
-Pero... como es posible... si yo nunca había estado aquí... ¿Cómo puedo  
soñar con un lugar que nunca había visto?  
-Eso no es todo ¿Te parecen conocidas estas palabras? "Mi amor por ti es  
eterno... ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos..."  
-Eso era lo que le decía a la chica en mi sueño.. Pero ¿Cómo tú lo sabes?  
-Yo también he tenido ese sueño... solo que yo era la chica...  
-¿Qué? No lo puedo creer... esto debe ser una broma... sí, seguro es una  
broma... ¡NIKO! MAS VALE QUE SALGAS DE INMEDIATO... TE JURO QUE ESTA ES  
LA ULTIMA BROMA QUE ME JUEGAS ¡NIKO!...  
-Por favor cálmate... no es una broma y tú amigo no esta aquí... yo  
también pensé que era una broma, pero la única persona a la que yo le  
conté mi sueño es a la abuela y ella no bromearía con algo tan serio...  
¿Tú se lo contaste a alguien?  
-No... ahora que lo pienso... jamás se lo dije a Niko, además hacia mucho  
tiempo que no tenia ese sueño y cuando lo tuve no se lo conté.  
-Aquí esta pasando algo muy raro... déjame ver esas cartas...  
-¿Tú crees que ellas son la clave?  
-Te trajeron hasta aquí ¿No?...  
-Y bien... ¿Qué opinas?  
-La última esta fechada el 01 de Diciembre de 1.915... y quedaron en  
verse aquí... en esta Colina...  
-Si... desarme todo el escritorio por si había otra carta.. pero no  
encontré nada, así que no sé que paso con ellos...  
-Yo creo saber que paso... sígueme por favor...  
-¿Adónde vamos?  
-Arriba de la Colina, al lado del Padre árbol.  
-¿El Padre qué?  
-Ven... sígueme...  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
CANDY WHITE de ANDREW WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW Dulce Esposa y Madre Querido Esposo y  
Padre  
Amada Princesa Amado  
Príncipe  
07/05/1898 – 25/12/1978  
28/06/1892- 30/12/1978  
  
-Aquí están enterrados mis bisabuelos... y el broche se lo regalo mi  
bisabuelo a mi bisabuela.  
-¿Tus bisabuelos? Las cartas eran de ellos  
-Si... me di cuenta cuando empecé a leerlas, cuando era pequeña mi abuela  
siempre me estaba contando alguna historia de ellos.  
-¿Entonces al final pudieron casarse?  
-Así es... aunque una parte de la familia hizo lo imposible por  
separarlos...  
-Las fechas... ¿Acaso tuvieron un accidente?  
-No... la bisabuela enfermo de gravedad y los médicos no pudieron  
salvarla... unos días después el bisabuelo amaneció muerto en su cama, el  
Doctor dijo que fue un ataque al corazón, pero todos dicen que la amaba  
tanto que no pudo vivir sin ella.  
-¿Y tu crees que las personas de nuestros sueños son ellos?  
-Lo que creo es que mejor hablamos con la abuela, estoy segura que querrá  
conocerte... Por cierto ¿Cual es tú nombre?  
-¡Es verdad! Nunca pude decírtelo... es... Albert Williamson  
-Yo soy Candance Andrew... es un placer Albert...  
-El placer es mío Candance...  
  
"FIN"  
  
"Cuando dos personas se aman con todo el corazón... una vida no es  
suficiente..." 


End file.
